


Pal

by Errykun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CACW Spoiler Alert, M/M, Post-Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buck, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu mencarimu, memastikanmu aman setelah insiden bom itu, bahkan melawan Tony karena aku tahu kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pal

**Author's Note:**

> captain america: civil war (2016) belongs to marvel.

"Buck, kau yakin?" Steve berujar, kedua biru langitnya menatap lurus pada si lawan bicara; menyayu. Ada refleksi dari suasana hatinya pada kilauan itu; keberatan yang ditahanya supaya tidak keluar begitu saja.

Bucky balas menatapnya, dia tersenyum; itu adalah yang Steve takutkan. "Aku yakin. Protokol yang dipasang HYDRA masih ada di kepalaku, Steve. Seseorang bisa dengan mudah mengaktifkannya. Kembali membeku adalah cara terbaik agar tidak ada nyawa lain yang harus berakhir di tangan Winter Soldier."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Steve mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras. "Buck," dia berujar kemudian. "Aku mengerti. Lakukan dan—"

"Steve, kau tidak merelakannya."

Steve seketika diam, terpaku.

Bucky tersenyum lagi, "Aku lebih suka senyuman sahabatku yang terakhir kali aku lihat sebelum dibekukan."

"Sialan—" Steve menepuk kepalanya sendiri, tertawa tipis; ada getir samar di dalamnya. "Aku _mencoba_ , oke?"

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku ragu melakukan ini," Bucky memutar bola matanya.

"Buck, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu mencarimu, memastikanmu aman setelah insiden bom itu, bahkan melawan Tony karena aku tahu kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu?" Steve membalas dengan nada suara sedatar mungkin, tapi biru di kedua matanya tidak pernah berhasil menyembunyikan kebohongan sekecil apapun dari Bucky.

"Berhenti bicara seolah-olah aku akan segera mati, sialan," Bucky meninju lengan Steve pelan, seraya tertawa ringan.

Steve menghembuskan napas berat, "Tapi kau pergi."

"Tidak lama," Bucky bergumam, setengah tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Hening menyelimuti selama sekian detik, sampai salah seorang teknisi berpakaian serbaputih datang melunturkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. "Maaf," katanya. "Persiapannya sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih," Bucky berujar padanya seraya turun dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti pria itu. Steve menyusul kemudian, sorot matanya tidak sama sekali tampak membaik. Setiap langkah yang dibuat Bucky saat itu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Sekian detik, tahu-tahu Bucky telah masuk ke dalam sebuah tabung khusus. Bersiap untuk segera dibekukan. "Siap, Tuan Barnes?" seorang teknisi berujar, sebelum menutup pintu kaca tabung tersebut.

Namun, sebelum itu semua terjadi, Bucky menahan pintunya seraya berseru, "Tunggu—!" katanya. Kemudian dibukanya lagi pintu itu lebar-lebar, "Steve!"

Steve terkejut, seketika sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Bucky menyembul keluar bersama lengan kanannya menarik Steve lebih mendekat. Bucky memeluknya erat-erat, lalu menciumnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu yang tidak terkejut kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Steve melongo, tidak bisa berkata-kata sementara Bucky tertawa terlalu riang. "Jangan berekspresi bodoh seperti itu," seru Bucky dan Steve tersenyum kemudian.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh selama aku tidak ada," Bucky membuka suaranya lagi, menaruh sebelah tangannya di pundak Steve penuh harap. Ada getir pada senyumannya yang manis dan Steve tidak harus menatap lebih lama untuk segera menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau membawa semua kebodohan bersamamu," canda Steve, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat suasana mereka sepenuhnya menghangat.

" _Punk_."

" _Jerk_."

Steve memeluknya kemudian, erat sekali hingga Bucky bisa merasakan degup jantung Steve yang begitu kuat. Bucky mengeraskan rahangnya ketika menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata seperti seorang wanita. Jika ya, Steve pasti akan menertawakannya. Mendengar tawa Steve akan membuat Bucky semakin sulit melepaskannya.

Ketika pelukannya terlepas, Steve bergerak mundur perlahan dan prosedur membekukan Bucky pun dimulai. Pintu kaca segera ditutup dan udara di dalam sana sedikit demi sedikit mengkristal. Hal terakhir yang bisa Steve tangkap dari ekspresi Bucky adalah senyuman kecil dengan tatapan yang menyayu, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu mengkaku dan tidak lagi menunjukkan pergerakan apapun.

Selama nyaris tiga puluh detik, Steve memandangi Bucky yang membeku seperti seseorang telah merenggut habis seluruh harapan hidupnya. Namun, detik berikutnya tatapannya itu mengeras penuh ambisi. Ada satu hal yang dia tangkap dari senyuman Bucky; sebuah permintaan tolong dan Steve sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Bucky terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Kedua tangan Steve mengepal erat.

Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Bucky dari pengaruh HYDRA. Pasti ada. Dia akan segera menemukannya.

"Saatnya membebaskan para tahanan," gumamnya sendiri.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana saya gak gatel dengan adegan setelah credit itu :') aduh BUCKY KENAPA HARUS BEKU LAGI APA KAU TEGA PADA BANG STEVE /geblek// padahal waktu tahu mereka baikan sama T'Challa, saya udah berbinar-binar bayangin domestic life-nya stucky di wakanda :v //plak// tapi yaudahlah lagian denger denger udah konfirmasi juga sebastian stan main di the avengers: infinity war yah kutidaksabar padahal masih lama :')
> 
> aduh maap saya kebanyakan curhat :')


End file.
